Megann Derrington - Teil 3
Teil 1 Der Magus stellte sich stur. Das Überqueren der Brücke wurde ihnen selbst nach mehrfachem Zureden und Vorweisen des Königlichen Siegels Genn Graumähnes nicht gestattet. Innerlich kochte Megann vor Zorn, als der Magus den Schrieb des Königs in Flammen aufgehen lies. Äußerlich ließ sie sich als Hauptmann Marsh nichts anmerken und ging mit dem Legaten zurück zu den Pferden. Der Trupp wollte einen Schleichweg aussen herum versuchen. Die Pferde wurden bei der Greifenmeisterin angebunden und versorgt, dann ging es weiter am See entlang. Sehr weit waren sie noch nicht gekommen, da hörten sie von den Bergen zu ihrer linken ein Lachen und heftiges Poltern. "Aus dem Weg" rief Megann und schubste den Legaten nach vorne, als Steinbrocken den Abhang herunter fielen. Schmerz durchzuckte ihren linken Oberschenkel, als ein Stein sie dort traf. Mehrere Flüche später, was nur einige Sekunden dauerte, humpelte sie zum Legaten, der einen Riß in der Robe hatte am Arm, sonst jedoch glimpflich davon gekommen war. Ein paar der Truppe lagen am Boden, doch sehr schwer war zum Glück niemand verletzt. Von oben hörte man erneut das Gekicher der Gnolle. Sicherlich würden sie noch mehr Steine holen gehen, um dann später einen von ihnen, oder gleich mehrere, über dem Feuer grillen zu können. Das wollte keiner und so rappelten sich alle auf und wollten weiter, als Hufe herandonnerten und Schwester Aurah mit ihrem Pferd angetrabt kam, "Wir dürfen rüber!" rief sie. Somit marschierte der Trupp wieder zurück und dieses Mal über die Brücke. Hinter der Brücke schlugen sie sich links in die Wildnis um in die Rethanhöhlen zu gelangen. Der Zwerg des Ordens des Erbauers führte nun den Trupp an, da er das Terrain wohl soweit kannte. Kaum waren sie von der Straße ab und ein Stück in die Wildnis hinein marschiert, vibrierte der Boden leicht und man hörte Unterholz knacken. Aufmerksam schauten alle um sich. Schusswaffen wurden entsichert und die Waffen gezogen. Aus einer Schlucht heraus kam ein riesiger Ettin auf die Gruppe zugeschlurft. Megann fühlte ihr Herz bis zum Hals schlagen. So ein Wesen hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Über Haus hoch, ein Riese mit einer riesenhaften Keule in Form eines Baumstammes in der Hand ... ein Schaf am Lendenschurzgürtel hängend. Das Wesen blickte die Gruppe ebenso überrascht an, wie sie ihn. Dann folgten Befehle. "Versucht auszuweichen!" Megann blickte sich um und zog den Legaten kurz am Robenärmel. "Hier lang!" Sie gingen um eine große Eiche herum, während der Ettin nun Baumstamm schwenkend auf die Gruppe zu polterte. "Vorwärts! Austricksen!" Das Wesen war so viel stärker als sie, dafür waren sie viel flinker, als der doch bereits sehr betagte Ettin. So klemmten sie die Beine unter die Achseln und gaben was das Zeug hielt. Polternd und gröhlend versuchte der Ettin sie zu erwischen, doch sie waren schneller und entkamen dem Wesen. Ein Blick zurück zeigte noch, wie es aufgab und sich schnaufend auf einen Felsbrocken fallen ließ, das Schaf vom Gürtel riss und herzhaft hineinbiss. "Wieso auch grillen" schoß es Megann durch den Kopf, bevor sie weiterlief. Die nächste Hürde sollte auf sie warten. Gnolllager! Der Wind stand günstig für sie und so war es ihnen möglich ohne einen weiteren Zwischenfall an den Gnollen vorbei zu schleichen. Endlich erreichten sie die Höhle. Fortsetzung folgt .... Teil 2 "Wir teilen uns in drei Gruppen. In jeder Gruppe soll einer sein, der heilen kann." Megann schaute sich um und zwinkerte dem Legaten zu, bevor sie sich zu ihm in die Nähe stellte. Kurze Zeit drauf schaute sich Megann ihre Truppe an. Drei Leute vom Königlichen Wachregiment, Schwester Aurah, der Legat und sie selbst. Die andere Truppe, die in den Berg gehen sollte, waren die drei Leute vom Orden des Erbauers und zwei Abgesandte der Heiligen Inquisition. Der Trupp der Faust sollte vor dem Eingang bleiben, zur Sicherheit. Vorsichtig gingen sie in die Höhle hinein, eine Fackel beleuchtete schwach die Umgebung und die Augen gewöhnten sich langsam an die dämmrige Dunkelheit. Ihre Schritten hallten von den Wänden wider und ab und an knirschten Kiesel oder Insekten unter ihren Stiefeln. Sie waren noch nicht weit in die Höhle gegangen, als eine Abzweigung die beiden Trupps trennte. Megann ging mit ihrem Trupp nach links und in einen dunklen, schmalen Gang, der sich kurz darauf aber wieder weitete. An der Höhlenwand wuchsen Pilze. "Sind das wohl die Richtigen?" fragte der Legat und kniete sich auch schon mit seinem Pilzmesser und der Pilztasche des Legaten auf der "Aedan's Pilzsammelsäckchen" gestickt war. Megann schmunzelte erneut und schaute sich um, während der Legat fleißig am abernten war. "Gehen wir noch weiter", hieß es als die Pilze alle im Säckchen verstaut waren und so gingen sie vorsichtig weiter. Der Gang wurde breiter und es wurde auch ein wenig heller. Vor ihnen öffnete sich eine riesige Höhle und sie konnten viele Pilze sehen. "Dort!" Langsam machten sie sich an den Abstieg des Gefälles, welches tiefer nach unten in die Höhle führte. Megann fühlte eine Enge an der Brust und am Hals als sie weiter nach unten gingen. Sie faßte sich an den Hals. Leicht schwindelig wurde ihr und den anderen schien es nicht besser zu gehen. Weiter gingen sie, da waren doch noch Pilze und dort schimmerte doch auch eine Erzader. "Das müssen die Richtigen sein", dachte sich Megann und hörte neben sich einen Plumps. Die Draenei war zu Boden gesackt und die anderen keuchten und fassten sich an den Kopf. Ihr selber war ebenfalls schwindelig und so langsam wurde das Sichtfeld beeinträchtigt. "Schnell die Pilze" keuchte sie, doch der Kommandant der Wache pfiff sie alle zurück. "Rückzug!" Die Draenei atmetet mittlerweile sehr schwach. Megann blickte noch einmal auf die Pilze, drehte sich dann um und packte gemeinsam mit dem Legaten die Draenei rechts und links unter den Armen und zogen sie weiter. Keuchend schleppten sie sich den Hang hoch und je höher sie kamen, desto einfach wurde das Atmen wieder. Sanft legten sie die Dranei ab und sanken beide selber zu Boden. Langsam ganz langsam ließ die Enge in der Brust nach und sie konnten bald darauf wieder atmen. Teil 3 "Ich bin mir sicher, da hinten sind die richtigen Pilze", sagte Megann erneut vehement und deutete in die Höhle hinein. "Sie gehen nicht. Ich hab hier das Kommando und ich will sie nicht im Dunkeln verlieren!" kam es vom Kommandant der Wache. "Sir, ich bin schnell" sagte einer der Wachleute, dessen Namen Megann nicht kannte. "Schnell bin ich auch" brummelte sie und schaute zu dem Mann, der vorher fast flach auf dem Boden gelegen hatte. "Niemand geht!" kam erneut der Befehl des Wachkommandanten. "Wir versuchen es rechts herum", kam die Order und alle blickten zur rechten Seite der Höhle die im schummrigen Licht nicht ganz auszumachen war. "Bitte, versuchen wir es Rechts" dachte sich Megann und nickte dem Legaten zu. Langsam machten sie sich wieder an den Abstieg. Doch dieses Mal blieb die Draenei gleich oben auf der Anhöhe und blickte ihnen sorgenvoll nach. Der Druck nahm sofort zu und wurde sogar noch schlimmer mit jedem Schritt. "Rückzug" keuchte der Kommandant und taumelnd und keuchend machten sie sich alle wieder sofort auf den Rückweg die Anhöhe auf. Nachdem sie wieder zu Luft gekommen waren, hörte man ein Rufen von außerhalb der Höhle. "Wir gehen zurück" befahl der Kommandant. "Aber die Pilze!" erwiderte Megann und deutet in die Richtung des Erzes. "Wir haben Pilze. Wir gehen!" "Sir, ich hab Wachs da, wenn man sich vielleicht die Atemwege damit blockiert und die Luft anhält, könnte man es schaffen." Megann erntete daraufhin mehrere Blicke. "Wie lange könnt ihr die Luft anhalten?" "Lange" antwortete sie trocken. Von der anderen Seite der Höhle konnte man Stimmen hallen hören. "Hooooo! Nicht weiter gehen!" ruf einer der Wachleute zum Trupp des Zwergen rüber. "Habt ihr Pilze?" "Ja! Ihr?" "Nein!" hallte es wieder zu ihnen. "Alles klar da drinnen?" echote es zu ihnen in die Höhle von draussen. "Wir kommen zurück!" "Hier ist wieder alles gut. Sind alle toooot" schallte es herein. "Abmarsch!" befahl der Truppenführer und blickte alle an. Der Legat und Megann wechselten Blicke und er reichte ihr seinen Pilzsammelsack. "Nehmen wir es auf unsere Kappe?" fragte er sie leise. Megann lächelte leicht und nickte. "Wir gehen!" kam es erneut von oben. Der Kommandant hatte aber anscheinend Lunte gerochen und war kam langsam auf sie zu. "Was?" "Sir, ich bin mir sicher, dass das die richtigen Pilze sind. Sie schimmerten und wie der Legate vorher gesagt hat, richtig schimmern tun die anderen nicht." Der Kommandant schnaufte und nickte schließlich. Megann stopfte sich den Spezialwachs in die Nasenlöcher und auch in die Ohren, dann holte sie tief Luft und lief los. Das Blut rauschte und hämmerte in ihrem Kopf, langsam kristallisierten sich die Schemen der Pilze aus der Dunkelheit hervor und Erz funkelte im schwachen Lichtschein. "Das müssen sie sein" raste es ihr durch den Kopf, sie zückte ihr Gürtelmesser und schnitt die Pilze ab, stopfte sie in die Tasche. Das Rauschen im Kopf wurde stärker und ein untrügliches Zeichen, dass sie sich beeilen musste. Der letzte Pilz verschwand im Beutelchen des Legaten. Megann machte auf den Lederstiefeln kehrt und eilte den Weg zurück, immer die Fackel im Auge behaltend schaffte sie den Aufstieg, reichte dem Pater den Beutel und sank dann luftschnappend auf die Knie. Hände tätschelten ihre Schulter und das Gesicht des Legaten kam in ihr Blickfeld. Stumme Mundbewegung während sie sich das Wachs auf der Nase und den Ohren pulte "... emacht!" sagte er und tätschelte erneut ihre Schulter. Megann nickte und rappelte sich wieder auf. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Rückweg. Kurz darauf wurde es immer heller und dann sahen sie den Ausgang der Höhle. Die Truppe der Scharlachroten hatte gewartet und wie es aussah gegen Orcs gekämpft. Es hatte ein paar Verletzte gegeben und auch im Trupp der anderen gab es Verletzte zu beklagen. Ein Steinschlag muss die Truppe erwischt haben. Somit machten sie sich langsam aber zielsicher auf den Rückweg zu den Pferden. Teil 4 Der Rückweg von Seenhain nach Sturmwind wurde zum größten Teil im Gallopp bestritten. Erst kurz vor den Statmauern wurden die Pferde zum Trab und dann zum Schritt gedrosselt. In der Stadt grüßte sie die gedämpfte Stimmung die seit dem Ausbruch der Seuche herrschte. Die Leute trugen alle Gesichtsmasken und das öffentliche Leben litt sehr darunter. An der Kathedrale angekommen trennten sich die Gruppen soweit. Megann stieg ebenfalls vom Pferd und wartete auf den Pilzträger. Dieser stand selbstvergessen da und blickte in den Beutel. Es schimmerte leicht daraus hervor und er lächelte leicht, die Augen ein wenig weiter geöffnet. "Pilze in die Räume des Ordens!" kam der Befehl von Kommandantin Shukov. Der Pater schien die Worte nicht gehört zu haben und so trat Megann näher an ihn ran und sprach laut, "Legat. Pilze. Keller!" Er schaute wie aus Gedanken gerissen auf und nickte. "Ach ... so... ja ja ... sicher" sagte er mit einem Lächeln, raffte seine Reittunika und schritt weit aus. Megann folgte ihm in die Räume der Faust. Dort herrschte rege Betriebssamkeit. Kommandantin Shukov deutet auf einen Tisch an dem eine Verletzte saß, "Pilze einfach hier hin" brummte sie und ging dann eine Treppe hinunter. Der Legat nickte und legte die Pilze ab. "Schuldigkeit getan", dachte sich Megann und blickte auf zwei Skelettschädel, die offensichtlich von Orcs abstammten. Ihr Blick glitt umher und sie gewahrte eine Eiseren Jungfrau und andere Gegenständen, die sie innerlich notierte. "Können wir helfen?" fragten sie die Verwundete, die brummte jedoch nur, dass sie alleine klar käme und so wandten sie sich an den anderen Tisch. Dort saßen mittlerweile auch Verwundete und Megann half dem Legaten noch eine Verletzte der Heiligen Inquistion zu verarzten, bevor sie sich dann verabschiedete und in ihr Ausweichquartier ging. Müde verzichtete sie aufs ausziehen, ließ nur die Waffen zu Boden fallen und klappte dann senkrecht aufs Bett. Sie hatte kaum die Matratze berührt, da schlief sie schon tief und fest. Teil 5 "Wer kann schon ahnen, dass ER in Goldhain ist", dachte sich Megann als sie ihre Kammer wieder bezog. Vor zwei Tagen war sie aus der Stadt geritten, um in Goldhain etwas trinken zu gehen. Sie war natürlich immer noch als Hauptmann unterwegs gewesen als sie das Gasthaus betrat. Gerade hatte sie sich ein Bier bestellt, da fiel ihr ein Mann auf, der ihr sehr bekannt vor kam. "Heilige Scheiße!", hatte sie sich noch gedacht und dann hatte er seinen Kopf gedreht. Es war er. Natürlich hatte er sie ebenfalls bemerkt und einen Kommentar abgelassen, der ihr nicht anderes übrig ließ als sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Dann hatten sie gespielt. Nicht nur mit den Würfeln sondern auch mit Worten. Er flirtete mit ihr. Mit ihr, einer offensichtlich Fremden. Irgendwie hatte sie das angestachelt. Sie hatte wissen wollen, wie weit er gehen würde. Ihr Fehler! Megann schloß die Schranktür mit einem Rumms. Und jetzt? Jetzt könnte es sein, dass er wusste, das sie sich als Hauptmann getarnt hatte. Was machte sie dann mit ihm? Megann lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an den Schrank und schloß die Augen. Er hätte mit ihr ins Bett können. Hat es aber nicht getan. Aber er war ihr verdammt nahe gewesen. Hatte er sie erkannt? Nicht das dies genug gewesen wäre. Nein, gestern war sie ihm wieder über den Weg gelaufen. Wieder in Goldhain. Sie hatte sich eingemietet für die Nacht, wollte am nächsten Tag abreisen und hatte die auch kundgetan, damit es Zeugen gab. Sie hatte gehofft gehabt, dass er wieder in der Stadt weilte, doch wie sich herausstellte hatte er noch nichts vom Gegenmittel gehört gehabt. Pech für sie. "Was nun?" fragte sie sich im Stillen und ließ mehrere Möglichkeiten vor ihrem Augen vorbei ziehen. Ihn töten? Nein, das kam nicht in Frage. Megann schüttelte die mittlerweile wieder rabenschwarzen Haare. Ihm die Wahrheit sagen? Nein, das ging auch nicht. Konnte sie ihm trauen? So gut kannten sie ihn noch nicht. Was blieb übrig? Megann trommelt leicht mit den Fingern gegen das Holz des Schrankes und überlegte fieberhaft. Dann stoppte sie plötzlich und nickte. Ja, das dürfte gehen und wenn nicht ... dann musste sie neu überdenken. Teil 6 Der Wind rauschte und pfiff, die Gischt wurde hochgepeitscht und zart benetzte das Wasser das Gesicht der Person, die am Rand der Felsklippe stand und aufs Meer blickte. "Megann! Geh da von der Klippe weg, Kind!" schallte es von hinten, doch die kleine schwarzhaarige Person drehte sich nicht um, sondern blickte weiter aufs Meer hinaus, über dem die Möwen kreisten und kreischten. Der Wind zerrt an dem karierten Kleidchen, welches das Mädchen trug und die Haare wehten und flatterten um das Köpfchen des zehnjährigen Mädchens. "Fall nicht runter!" flüsterte ihr Bruder ihr ins Ohr und legte dann seinen Arm um ihre Schulter. Meg grinste kurz zu ihrem älteren Bruder hoch und blickte dann wieder aufs Meer. So standen sie lange da und blickten hinaus aufs Wasser. Etliche Jahre später stand das Mädchen, welches nun zu einer schönen Frau herangewachsen war, wieder an einer Klippe und ließ sich den Wind durchs Haar wehen. Früh am Morgen war sie aus der Stadt gegangen und hatte den Aufstieg begonnen, zu einem einsamen Plätzchen an den Klippen. Westfall war nicht mehr weit weg und hier war sie sicherlich alleine. Sie hatte diese körperliche Betätigung benötigt gehabt. In ihr hatte der Zorn, die Enttäuschung und auch die Trauer gewütet. Nun, etliche Stunden später fühlte sie sich ein wenig befreiter. Ihre Augen waren ein wenig gerötet, denn sie hatte geweint. Seit langer Zeit hatte sie geweint. Stunden über Stunden waren vergangen und jetzt brannten ihr die Augen und fühlten sich an wie wund. Megann trat von der Klippe zurück und ging zu der Decke, die auf dem Boden lag. Dort nahm sie Platz, wühlte in ihrem Rucksack, zog ein Stück Brot und Käse heraus, brach was davon ab und warf der Krähe etwas zu ihrem Stein herüber. Sie war sich fast sicher, dass es wieder diesselbe Krähe war, die sie schon einmal am Teich von Sturmwind getroffen hatte. Sie war auf halbem Weg den Berg hinauf gewesen, als der Schatten des großen Vogels auf sie fiel. Er kreiste über ihr und schien ihr klettern zu beobachten, als wolle er sicher gehen, dass sie sicher hinauf kam. Seit dem Augenblick war der Vogel nicht mehr von ihrer Seite gewichen. Auch als sie geweint hatte, war er nicht weggeflogen sondern ein wenig näher gehopst und hatte sie einmal sogar kurz mit dem Kopf angestupst. Meg brach sich selber was Brot ab und biss in die Käse. "Weift du wiefo if" ... sie schluckte ... "weinte?" fragte sie den Vogel, ohnen natürlich auf eine Antwort zu hoffen. Der Vogel zupfte an seinem Brot rum und blickte nur immer wieder zu ihr, wie Vögel das eben so tun. "Wie solltest du auch!" "Ein Freund von mir wurde verbrannt ... ach was sag ich ..." sie schnaufte bitter ... "ich dachte er wäre ein Freund". "Das er mich so täuschen konnte! MICH!" sie schnauft erneut laut auf. "Dieser ... dieser ... Heuchler!" Megann wedelt mit dem Käsestück in der Luft rum und schaut den Vogel an, der Vogel blickt von ihr zum Käse und wieder zurück. "Ja, ein elender Heuchler war er. Priester hat er gesagt und dann so getan, als würde er mich mögen. Meine Güte er hat sogar angedeutet, dass er mich begehrenswert findet und ... dann ... " sie schnauft erneut ..."hab ich ihm sogar mal erlaubt mich zu küssen!" Der Vogel legt den Kopf schief und schaut sie eindringlich an. "Jaa ...hast du richtig verstanden. Dieser ... dieser. Ich sags dir, hätten die ihn nicht verbrannt, hätte ich ihm eigenhändig die Kehle durchgeschnitten!" Megann beißt wütend vom Käse ab und starrt eine Weile kauend vor sich hin. "Dabei war er ein Diener des Schattens ... weißt du" sagt sie nun ein wenig leiser und seufzt neuerlich. "Ich ... wie konnte er mich so täuschen? Mich? Ich meine, ich hab ein gutes Auge für so was, wirklich!" Ein Brocken Brot fliegt erneut zum Vogel hin und er beginnt ein wenig daran rum zu zupfen, ohne sie jedoch wirklich aus den Augen zu lassen. "Und dann ... dann ist er auch noch weg! Einfach abgereist, weg ... puff." Megann wedelt mit der Hand in der Luft rum. "Naja, gut, er musste wohl geschäftlich verreisen. Das hat er mir gesagt in unserer letzten Nacht ... und dann war er weg. Weg und seither hab ich kein Wörtchen mehr von ihm gehört, gelesen oder sonst was! Männer!" Rabenschwarze Haare werden über die Schulter geworfen und ein Stück Käse findet den Weg in den Mund. Stumm kaut Megann vor sich hin, der Vogel beobachtet jede ihrer Bewegungen und scheint ihr genau zu lauschen. "Weißt du ..." sie blickt ihn ebenfalls an, "er fehlt mir ... er fehlt mir sehr. Ich ... ich hab ihn in mein Herz gelassen, mein Hübscher und das ...obwohl" Megann stockt und schaut erneut aufs Meer. Die Krähe hüpft ein wenig näher und erregt so Meganns Aufmerksamkeit. "Du bist so ein hübscher Vogel" sagt sie sanft und lächelt zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag. "Seit ich von Lesther nichts mehr gehört habe ... hab ich keinen Mann in mein Herz gelassen. Einmal war ich kurz davor mich in diesen Baron zu verlieben ... " der Vogel krächzt kurz und trippelt auf der Stelle, was Meg zum Lächeln bewegt, "aber dann musste ich aus der Stadt und hab ewig nichts von ihm gehört. Naja und dann hab ich ihn kennen gelernt ... " sie seufzt leise und schmunzelt dann und streicht sich durchs Haar. "Ich bin schon so eine, hm? Bei meinem Leben einen festen, soliden Partner sich wünschen ... Irrsinn, nicht? Und dann denke ich wieder an Lesther und weiß, dass es doch geht und vielleicht ... ja vielleicht werd ich ja doch noch solide." Megann schnippt dem Vogel noch ein Stück Brot hin und schnürrt dann den Rucksack wieder zu. "Zeit für den Abstieg und du pass schön auf dich auf, mein Hübscher" sagte sie sanft zur Krähe, während sie sich langsam erhebt. Als hätte der Vogel sie verstanden, krächzt er noch einmal und hebt dann ebenfalls ab. Obwohl Megann den Abstieg konzentriert vornimmt, sieht sie immer mal noch den Vogel am Himmel kreisen. Erst als sie wieder auf flachem Boden steht und über das Grün der Wiese gen Stadt schlendert, erst dann verschwindet die Krähe aus ihrem Blickfeld. Teil 7 "Und ich sag dir, er hat dich sitzen gelassen" sagte Liz und stellte einen dampfenden Becher mit Kräutermilch vor Megann ab. Meg putzte sich die Nase lautstark und hustete dann leise. "Ja, da kannst du sagen was du willst. Dieser ... Hallodri hat dich sitzen gelassen. Einfach geschäftlich verreisen ...Pah! Und das wo er doch anscheinend nie aus der Stadt rausgekommen ist." Liz, Megann's beste und einzige Freundin, ging zurück an den Herd und rührte die Suppe erneut um, die leise vor sich hinblubberte. "Er musste eben weg", krächzte Megann ein wenig heiser und putzte sich erneut die Nase. "Ah!" kam nur die Antwort vom Herd herüber und Megann vezichtete weiter zu sprechen. Sie hatte schon genug gesprochen und ihr Hals kratzte und tat ihr weh. "So gehst du sicher nicht auf den Ball heute und zurück in deine Kammer lass ich dich auch nicht, du wirst heute schön bei uns schlafen!" kam er erneut befehlend von Liz und es gluckste leise hinter Liz' Rücken. Megann blickte zu dem Baby, welches in seiner Trageschlaufe auf Liz Rücken gebunden war und konnten sich fast einbilden, dass das Mädchen es äußerst lustig fand. "Hmpf" kam es nur von Meg als sie brav die Kräutermilch mit Honig trank. "Keine Widerrede, junge Dame" murrte Liz, die selber nur ein oder zwei Jahre älter war als Megann, so genau wusste sie es jedoch nicht. Megann hatte ihre Morgenpost bereits ausgeliefert, obwohl sie ständig am Husten und Niesen war und sich auch leicht fiebrig angefühlt hatte. Sie war schon lange nicht mehr erkältet gewesen. Wenn sie ehrlich war konnte sie sich gar nicht mehr daran erinnern, so lange war es schon her gewesen. Damals war alles anders gewesen. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr sicherlich Hühnersuppe gekocht gehabt und es gab Tee mit Milch und Honig. Salzwasser wurde zum verdunsten ins Zimmerchen gestellt, damit die Atemwege benetzt wurden und dann gab es Zwiebelumschläge oder Schmalzwickel. Ihre Gedanken kreisten um Gilneas, die Gerüche der Heimat und das Gefühl des Windes. Langsam fielen Megann die leicht fiebrig glänzenden Äuglein zu und ihr Kopf sackte auf die Brust, als sie von anderen Zeiten träumte. Kurz darauf rief Liz ihren Mann herein, der die leichte Person zum Ehebett trug und sie darauf niederlegte. Megann bekam von dem nichts mit und schlummerte tief und fest. Teil 8 Megann verstaute den Brief, den sie mehrfach gelesen hatte, seit ihr ein großer Rabe diese merkwürdige Post überbracht hatte, in der Schatulle. Dann stellte sie das Holzkästchen zurück an den geheimen Platz. Still war es in ihrer Kammer, nur von unten drangen die Geräusche der Altstadt nach oben. Heute ging es ihr schon viel besser als gestern. Sie hatte lange und viel geschlafen und am Abend hatte sie noch einmal geweint. Lange geweint. Liz hatte sie gehalten und an sich gedrückt, wie ihre Mutter es einst getan hatte. Die Tränen waren einfach geflossen und waren nur so aus ihr geströmt. So lange hatte sie all den Kummer zurück gehalten gehabt. Den Verlust ihrer Familie, von denen sie bisher keine Spur gefunden hatte. Sie hatte in all den Jahren, nach dem Fall von Gilneas nur herausgefunden gehabt, dass ihr Bruder Jack ein Worgen geworden war und noch mehrfach gesehen wurde, nachdem die Elfen die Heilung gebracht hatten. Doch dann verlor sich seine Spur. Von ihren Eltern und ihrem Verlobten hatte sie nie wieder etwas gehört. Tief in ihr konnte sie immer noch nicht glauben, dass gerade Lesther tot sein sollte. All die Jahre hatte sie sich gewehrt ihr Herz für einen anderen zu öffnen ... doch dann hatte sie ihn kennen und lieben gelernt. Kurz bevor er so plötzlich abgereist war hatten sie sich gegenseitig die Liebe gestanden und es war befreiend gewesen. Sie hatte Glück und Hoffnung verspürt ... und dann ... dann war er fort. Hatte er Angst bekommen? Was brachte ihn wirklich weg? Was war der Grund? Megann schüttelte das lange Männerhemd aus, faltete es und legte es wieder unter ihr Kopfkissen. Sie hatte es von ihm beim Würfeln gewonnen gehabt und seit er fort war schlief sie darin. Er fehlte ihr so sehr. Hatte Liz recht und er hatte sie sitzen gelassen? Megann blickte zum Fenster hinaus und band sich die rabenschwarzen Haare zu einem Zopf zusammen. Eine Krähe hüpfte über das Nachbardach und sie dachte schmunzelnd an die Krähe, der sie immer wieder begegnete. "Komisches Biest", dachte sie liebevoll und zog sich eine Bluse über ihr Leibchen, steckte sie in die Hose und zog sich dann die Weste an, die sie sorgsam zu knöpfte. Megann wischte die Brotkrumen vom Tisch und streute sie auf die Dachziegel vor ihrem Fenster. Die Krähe hatte ihr Tun bemerkt und hüpfte aufgeregt zur Dachrinne. Megann schmunzelte erneut und schloß dann ihr Fenster. Es wurde Zeit für die Mittagspost. Megann schob sich die Posttasche über die Schulter und rückte ihren Dolch richtig. "Ich brauch wirklich Verstärkung", dachte sie sich als sie die Stufen von ihrer Kammer runter ging. Kurz darauf trat sie auf die Pflaster der Altstadt und verfiel bald in den üblichen Schritt. Die Mittagsschicht hatte begonnen. Teil 9 Es folgt: ein Rückblick Der Wind rauschte in den Wipfeln der Bäume, träge surrten die Fliegen im goldenen Herbstlicht. Die Geräusche des Waldes füllten die Luft. Ab und an hörte man in der Ferne einen Specht ans Holz hämmern und einen anderen Waldvogel trillern. Leise klang der Laut eines Frauenlachens durch den Wald und ein paar Wildtiere hoben ihren Kopf und trabten dann eilig in eine andere Richtung. "Du bist zu langsam", hörte man eine warme, männliche Stimme mit einem Unterton des Lachens in der Stimme. "Du hast längere Beine!", schimpfte es lachend und keuchend hinter her. Megann stand breitbeinig da, die Hände auf die Knie gestützt und schnaufte durch. An einer Lerche lehnte, mit einem Schmunzeln im Gesicht, ein schwarzhaariger, gut aussehender und athletischer gebauter Mann, mit einem amüsierten Funkeln in den grünen Augen. "Grins nicht so, Lesther!" murrte Megann jedoch durchaus amüsiert und richtete sich auf. Der Mann hob beide Brauen und grinste noch ein wenig breiter. "Was willst du machen? Mich fangen?" "Sicher! Glaub nicht, dass ich dich nicht bekommen würde." Er lachte warm und trocken auf. "Davon hab ich noch nichts gemerkt, Schleichfuchs!" "Schleich ... Schleichfuchs? Ich geb dir gleich Schleichfuchs!" Megann stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte und reckte ihr Kinn leicht. "Ach, du kannst also doch schneller?" kam es von ihm und süffisant hob er eine Braue. "Kommt auf den Preis drauf an!" antwortete sie und ihre dunkelblauen Augen funkelten. "Ehre und Anerkennung sind dir wohl nicht genug, kleine Elster, hm?" Megann band sich die langen, schwarzen Haare erneut zusammen und schüttelte danach den Kopf. "Mag sein, aber ich hätte da einen anderen Preis im Auge", war ihre Antwort und ihre Augen musterten ihn langsam. Lesther Kingsley, seines Zeichens leitender Ermittler bei der Sondereinheitstruppe des gilne'schen Königs blinzelte überrascht und lachte dann lauthals los. "Du bist mir so ein Früchtchen, kleine Mauerechse", sagte er dann. "Ein Früchtchen, dass du sicher zum fressen gern hast" konterte Meg und streckte ihm die Zunge raus. Mit einer raschen Bewegung wollte Lesther nach ihr greifen, doch Megann wich geschickt aus und schlug einen Haken. "Fang mich doch, Schnecke!" rief sie und rannte dann los. "Du hast keine Chance!" rief er und begann die Verfolgungsjagd. Anders als zuvor flog Megann nun über den Waldboden, sprang über die Baumstämme, ohne zu keuchen oder zu stolpern und vergrößerte so den Abstand zu ihrem Ausbilder. Das Lachen war ihr mittlerweile aus dem Gesicht gewichen und Konzentration zeigte sich nun in ihren Gesichtszügen. "Nicht stolpern. Achte auf die Umgebung!" schoß es ihr durch den Kopf und sie versuchte so leise wie möglich sich zu bewegen. Sie hörte ihn kaum noch durch das Unterholz rennen und so nutzte Megann einen umgefallenen Baum, um sich dahinter zu kauern, durchzuatmen und sich nun auf leisen Sohlen durchs Holz zu schleichen. "Rennen wühlt den Wald auf. Schleichen macht dich nahezu unsichtbar", hörte sie innerlich die Lektion, die er ihr vor 1,5 Jahre gelehrt hatte. Sie schob sich die langen Haare unter das braune Hemd, blickte sich erneut um, verharrte und lauschte. Stille herrschte im Wald. Ausser den üblichen Geräuschen vernahm man nichts mehr. "Verflixt!" dachte sie sich und ihr Herzschlag ging schneller. Megann schlich weiter, schnell und lautlos huschte sie durch den Wald. Hinter sich hörte sie ein Knacken, sie drehte sich um und wurde von vorne am Kragen gepackt und gegen einen Baumstamm gedrückt. Grüne Augen funkelten sie an und die zweite Hand hatte nach ihrem Arm gegriffen, damit sie ihn nicht schlagen konnte. "Hab dich", sagte er leise. Ein Schauer lief Megann über den ganzen Körper und ihr Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Ihr Herz raste als sie ihm in die Augen blickte. Er war gut einen Kopf größer und so blickte sie zu ihm hoch. Lesther lächelte nicht, aber seine Augen strahlten warm. "Nun zu meinem Preis", raunte er leise und neigte sich tiefer zu ihr herunter. Megann hatte das Gefühl als wolle ihr Brustkorb zerspringen. Ihr Herz pochte bis in den Hals hoch. Sie konnte ihm nur auf die Lippen starren, so lange sehnte sie sich schon nach ihnen. Lesther strich ihr eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr und neigte sie ihr noch näher entgegen, zögernd, fragend, studierend blickten seine grüne Augen in die ihren. Megann seufzte und schloß die Lider, sie konnte es innerlich nicht mehr aushalten, diese Anspannung, dieses Sehnen. Lesther schmunzelte leicht und wirkte ein wenig erleichtert. Er hatte lange mit sich gerungen doch sein Herz schlug schon lange für seine "kleine Mauerechse". Langsam legte er seinen Daumen unter ihr Kinn, hob es ein wenig an und küsste sie zärtlich. Teil 10 Es herrschte eine eigentümliche Stimmung in der Stadt. Viel Getuschel, viel Lärm, viele Parolen und lange Schlangen vor den Ämtern. "Was ist mit meinen Verwandten in Theramore?", "Wo ist mein Junge?" ... solche und viele ähnliche Fragen hatte Megann heute schon sehr viel gehört auf ihren Runden durch die Gassen von Sturmwind. Die Gerüchte kursierten bereits wild in den Gassen und je mehr die Menschen sich erzählten, desto abenteuerlicher wurden die Geschichten. "Wie immer", dachte sich Megann und biss von der Pastete ab, die sie sich kurz vorher beim Pastetenverkäufer in der Altstadt gekauft hatte. Jetzt saß sie am Kanal, ließ die Beine baumeln und beobachtete das Treiben auf der anderen Kanalseite. Fuhrwerke rollten und holperten über das Kopfsteinpflaster, ein Bettler humpelte auf Krücken vorbei und zwei Matronen gestikulierten wild aus ausladend miteinander, neben ihnen standen zwei Gören mit Affenschaukeln und Schleifchen in den Haaren. Megann grinste leicht und biss erneut vom Steak & Pilz Pastetchen ab. Sie mochte es die Menschen zu beobachten. Gerade lief ein Magier durch die Gassen, die roten leicht wirren Haare, der forsche Gang und das schimmernde Grün seiner Robe machten ihn unverwechselbar. Mitunter ein anderes Merkmal des Mannes war es, dass ihm ein verzauberter Kürbis folgte und versuchte eilig wackelnd Schritt zu halten. Megann biss erneut von der Pastete und folgte mit dem Blick dem Magus, bis er im Durchgang verschwand und auch nicht wieder auftauchte. "Ah, geht sicher ins Ordensbüro", dachte sie sich und ließ die Augen wieder schweifen. "Taschendieb", dachte sich Meg als sie einen kleinen, wendigen Burschen beobachtete der sich durch die Menge schob. Kurz darauf hörte sie schwere Schritte und sah zwei Mitglieder der Stadtwache hinter dem Burschen her hetzen. Der junge Dieb war jedoch bereits über alle Berge. "Keine Chance mit den Rüstungen", dachte sie erneut, schüttelt leicht mißbilligend den Kopf und leckte sich die Finger ab, nachdem der letzte Krümmel der Pastete in ihren Mund gewandert war. "Hilft ja nichts. Solange sich keiner meldet für die Arbeit muss ich eben alles alleine tun", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin. Kurz darauf marschierte sie im üblichen Gang durch die Gassen, die große Posttasche klockte immer mal wieder gegen ihren Oberschenkel. Teil 11 Megann sitzt mit angewinkelten Beinen auf dem Fensterbrett und blickt auf die männliche Gestalt, die in ihrem Bett liegt und noch tief und fest schlummert. Unter ihr regt sich die Stadt und man hört die üblichen Morgengeräusche. Sie lächelt und ihre Augen wandern über seine Gestalt. Seine Haare waren zerwühlt und ein paar kleine Kratzer, die von ihren Fingernägeln stammten, waren auf seiner Schulter zu sehen. Das Bettlaken bedeckte ihn halb und gab ihr einen netten Blick auf sein Hinterteil. Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter als sie an die Nacht dachte, die sie miteinander verbracht hatten. "Wieso musste ich mich gerade in ihn verlieben?" dachte Megann sich und blickte erneut in sein Gesicht. Sie mochte den Schwung seiner Lippen, die Form seines Kinn und "diese Oberarme", dachte sie und seufzte leise. "Typisch, dass ich mich in einen ausgekochten Halunken verlieben muss. Wie Lesther schon meinte, wären wir beide nicht im Dienste des Königs, so wären wir wohl Verbrecher geworden. Er hatte ja so recht. Manches Mal juckt es mich ja schon in den Fingern", geht es ihr durch den Kopf und sie grinst erneut während sie sich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn streicht. Träge räkelt sich der Mann im Bett und schlägt dann die Augen auf. "Guten Morgen" grüßt sie ihn mit warmer Stimme. Sein Kopf dreht sich in ihre Richtung. "Morgen" murmelt er und reibt sich über das Gesicht bevor er herzhaft gähnt. Megann beobachtet ihn, als er sich streckt und räkelt und das Laken dekorativ verrutscht. "Möchtest du nicht herkommen und genau das beglücken, was du so anstarrst?", kommt es ein wenig heiser von ihm. Ihr Blick richtet sich auf seine Augen und mit einem Lächeln gleitet sie vom Fensterbrett. "Aber gerne doch", gurrt sie leise und kurz darauf versinken beide in einem innigen Kuss. Teil 12 Es war Nacht und in den Gassen von Sturmwind herrschte Stille. Zumindest in dem Teil, in dem wir uns befinden. Spärlich sind die Gassen beleuchtet und Schwärze regiert hinter den Fenstern. Ein Schatten huscht über die Dächer, klein, zierlich, leise. Bald schon würde sie ihr Ziel erreicht haben. Mit einem Sprung hob sie vom Dach ab und landete sanft auf der anderen Seite der Gasse. Megann freute sich innerlich. Endlich mal wieder etwas anderes als tagein und tagaus durch die Gassen zu gehen und Päckchen zu schleppen. Megann blickte zur Kathedralenuhr in der Ferne, huschte dann hinter den Kamin des Hauses und wartete. 1, 2 ... Schritte hallten vom Pflaster zu ihr nach oben. Sie blickte um den Kamin herum und nickte. Zwei Wachen auf Patrouille, wie jeden Abend um diese Zeit. Leise hallte ihre Unterhaltung nach oben, wo sich Megann verstickt hielt. "... wenn ich es dir doch sage, drei Brustwarzen hatte die" schallte es zu ihr, was ihr ein kurzes Augenbrauenzucken bescherte. Amüsiert lächelte sie hinter der Maske, die ihr Gesicht zur Gänze bedeckte und nur einen Schlitz für die Augen frei hielt. 1 ... 2 ... und sanft verhallten die Stiefelschritte der Wachen, als sie den Weg nahmen, der sie unweigerlich gen Kanalviertel führen würde. Megann schlich den First entlang und blickte über die Kante. In der Dunkelheit der schmalen Gasse konnte sie nur den üblichen Unrat erkennen: Kisten, Fässer und ein alter Stuhl fristeten ihr Dasein und boten den Streunern von Katzen oder Hunden einen kleinen Unterschlupf für die Nacht. Manches Mal fand sich auch ein Bettler an jenen Orten, doch Megann hatte Glück, heute hatte sich niemand diesen Platz ausgesucht. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung ließ sich Megann über die Kante gleiten und klammerte sich mit den Fingern am Rand fest. Zwei Griffe nach links und sie ließ sich fallen. Sanft kam sie auf dem Balken zu stehen, der sich gut einen halben Meter unter ihr befunden hatte. Sie lauschte. Monotones Schnarchen drang aus dem Fenster direkt rechts unterhalb des Balkens. Megann setzte sich auf den Balken und ließ sich rückwärts nach hinten kippen, so dass sie vor dem linken Fenster baumelte. Sie zog einen schmalen Draht aus dem Gürtel und schob den Draht zwischen Fensterrahmen und Holzverkleidung. Langsam hebelte sie den Verschluss auf der anderen Seite damit auf. Das Fenster schwang leicht nach innen als sie den Draht wieder hervorzog und ihn im Gürtelfach verstaute. Megann spannte ihre Bauchmuskeln wieder an und zog sich wieder in sitzende Position zurück. Erneut lauschte sie. Doch immer noch die schnarchenden Geräusche von neben an. Die Gassen waren still und für sie ein Zeichen. Sie erhob sich, nur um kurz darauf am Balken zu hängen, das rechte Bein ausgestreckt, um den Fenstersims zu erreichen. Ohne Mühe gelang es ihr und kurz darauf, hätte ein Beobachter einen schwarzen Schatten in das Haus gleiten sehen können. Sie befand sich im Ankleidezimmer des Hausherren. Das wusste sie, auch ohne den Geruch von getragenen Schuhen oder von Mottenkugeln einzuatmen. Hier in dem Raum war nichts von Interesse für sie und so schlich sie sich leise zur Türe hinaus. Ihr Weg führte sie zur Treppe. Erste Stufe, Zweite, Dritte übergehen, da sie knarzt, Vierte außen und weiter huschte sie bis sie sich in der Bibliothek befand. Dort standen sie, die Schätze. Jene Schätze, die der Hausbesitzer aus der Schloßbibliothek entwendet hatte unter dem Hinweis, dass sie leider bei der Restaurierung nicht mehr zu retten gewesen waren. Verborgen hinter Werken banaler Literatur wurden sie gehortet. Historische Werke, Erstauflagen und seltener Sammlerstücke. Auf dem Schwarzmarkt wären sie ein Vermögen wert. Megann nahm den Sack vom Rücken und begann die Bücher sorgsam erst in Linen zu schlagen und dann einzustecken. Immer wieder lauschte sie ob ein Laut zu hören war, doch ließ sie sich dabei nicht bei ihrer geflissentlichen Arbeit stören. Fünf Bücher hatte sie ausgewählt. Fünf von gut zwanzig Werken, die widerrechtlich entwendet worden waren. Gar zärtlich strich sie über den letzten Einband, bevor sie auch jenes Buch sorgsam verstaute. Nachdem alle Bücher verstaut waren und sich im Sack auf ihrem Rücken befanden, ordnete Megann wieder alles so, wie es zuvor gewesen war. Leise machte sie sich auf den Weg zurück über die Treppe. Dieses Mal musste sie noch vorsichtiger sein, da die Ware nicht beschädigt werden durfte und sie dadurch auch schwer war als zu vor. Unbemerkt gelang es ihr jedoch nach oben zu gelangen. Megann schob sich wieder ins Ankleidezimmer hinein, während im Raum neben an, das Schnarchen zu einem Grunzen und Gackern mutiert war. Ohne einen Laut zu verursachen öffnete Megann das Fenster. Ein Stöhnen, welches definitiv nicht von neben an kam, sondern aus der Gasse unter ihr, ließ sie innehalten. "Braunkack!" dachte sie sich und lugte kurz raus. Unter ihr vergnügte sich ein Mann mit einer Dirne. Die Frau blickte eher gelangweilt gen Gassenausgang, während der schon etwas beleibtere Mann keuchte und röchelte als wäre das bald sein Ende. "Immerhin gehts nicht mehr lange", kam es ihr durch den Sinn als die Dirne begann Freude vorzutäuschen und lustlos ein wenig mit iekste. Megann nutzte die Zeit die ihr blieb und öffnete die dritt unterste Schublade der Kommode. Sie griff nach ganz hinten und fühlte zwischen die Socken. Ein Lächeln stahl sich in ihre Augen als sie einen prall gefüllten Beutel herauszog. Sie wiegte ihn kurz in der Hand und steckte ihn dann ein. Vorsichtig schob sie die Schublade wieder zu. "Hab dich gut zufriedengestellt, was?" kam es von unten leise herauf gehallt. "Sicher, Schätzchen" gurrte die Dirne und Megann hörte Münzen klappern. Endlich waren die Störenfriede verschwunden und sie konnte sich aus dem Fenster schwingen. Sie lehnte sich leicht nach außen und zog das Fenster so nah ran wie möglich. Gleich darauf baumele Megann an dem Balken, zog sich daran hoch und verschnaufte kurz. Sie schob den Sack vom Rücken und platzierte ihn eng an die Mauer gelehnt. Einen Augenblick später baumelte sie wieder rückwärt runterhängend vor dem Fenster und schloß das Fenster mit dem Draht. Megann's Bauchmuskeln brannten leicht durch diese Übung und so war sie froh. bald drauf wieder über die Dächer zu huschen. Ihre Beute sicher auf dem Rücken sprang sie von First zu First. Ungefähr eine Stunde später glitt sie leise in ihr Zimmer und streckte sich. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln lag auf ihrem Gesicht als sie einschlief. Wenn alles glatt ging, dann würde in ein paar Stunde der Bibliothekar der Kirche des Lichts die wertvollen Werke auf seinem Schreibtisch vorfinden mit der Notiz, dass sich weitere gestohlen Werke beim alten Bibliothekar der Schloßbibliothek befanden. Genaue Betitelung der Werke und den Ort der Lagerung eingeschlossen. Der Legat der Kirche würde am Morgen eine beträchliche Summe als Spende für die Waisen und Witwen der Stadt von einem unbekannten Gönner erhalten. Teil 13 Megann schmunzelte noch immer vor sich hin und dachte an die wachen Augen des Mannes, dem sie vor einigen Minuten zwei Kupferschilling geschenkt hatte. "Miss DERRINGTOOOOOOON", brüllte es hinter ihr. "MISS DEEEEEERRINGTOOOOOOOOON!" Megann blieb stehen, seufzte leise und drehte sich um. Cedric, ihr schlacksiger, junger Gehilfe hüpfte durch die Menge, so dass seine Wolltunika gefährlich an einem Karren vorbeischrammte und sein rotes Haar wild im Wind wehte. Keuchend und schlitternd kam er vor seiner Chefin zu stehen. Sein Blick fiel auf die gut gepflegten schwarzen Lederstiefel seiner Chefin und seine blauen Augen hefteten sich auf das leichte Tippen ihres linken Fußes, als er so die Hände auf die Knie gestützt und laut keuchend versuchte zu Atem zu kommen. "Was des bärtigen Ahnenwillens ist in dich gefahren Cedric? Hat dir einer ne Hummel in den Hintern gesteckt?", fragte sie. Die Menschen, die noch geschaut hatten, waren jetzt fast alle weiter gegangen. Ein paar junge Mädchen kicherten leicht und starrten auf Cedrics Hintern. Megann unterdrückte ein weiteres Seufzen und hob Cedrics Kinn an. Der Junge grinste und richtete sich dann auf. Mittlerweile war er gut einen Kopf größer als Megann, was ja auch kein Kunststück war, doch er war stolz darauf, seiner zierlichen Chefin Größen mäßig überlegen zu sein. "Ein Eilschreiben für Euch!" sagte er dann und straffte sich, das Schreiben nach vorne gestreckt. Megann hob eine Braue und griff nach dem Schreiben. Ihr blick fiel auf das Siegel. "Gut, Cedric. Danke" sagte sie ruhig, steckte das Schreiben ein und nickte dem Jungen zu. "W...wollt ihr es nicht öffnen?" fragte er und seine Augen wanderten zu der Weste, in die Megann das Schreiben geschoben hatte. Er blinzelte als er sich bewußt wurde, wo er noch drauf starrte und errötete bis unter die Haarspitzen. "Geh jetzt wieder zurück ins Büro, Cedric" sagte Megann und tätschelte dem Jungen auf die Schulter. Sie bemerkte gar nicht, wie er noch ein Stück roter wurde und dann nickte. Cedric schaute seiner Chefin noch kurz hinterher, als sie durch das Tor der Altstadt ging, um dann kurz darauf im Gewühl der Masse unter zu gehen. Er drehte sich um und stand einer Männerbrust gegenüber. Sein Blick hob sich und Cedric blickte in grüne Augen. "Wer war denn das, Bursche?" Cedric's Blick wurde leicht kritisch und er hob das Kinn stolz. "Miss Derrington von Derringtons Post Express, der beste Botenservice der Königreiche", verkündete er stolz und er versuchte seine Hühnerbrust ein wenig anschwellen zu lassen. Der Mann lächelte leicht und drückte dem Burschen zwei Kupferschilling in die Hand. "Danke", brummte er und ging dann weiter. Cedric schüttelte den Kopf und steckte sich die Münzen ein. Teil 14 "Können wir nun endlich weiter?" Megann blickt auf das junge Fräulein, welches ihren Vater am Ärmel der Tunika zupft. Ihr Vater, ein schlichter Mann in Bauerngewandung blickt zu dem jungen Ding und wuschelt ihr durchs Haar. "Gleich geht es weiter, Rosalinde. Du siehst doch, dass ein Andrang am Haupttor herrscht." Megann, die sich mit einem Fuß auf das Geländer der Brücke gestellt hatte, um ein wenig mehr zu sehen, konnte das innerlich nur bestätigen. Anscheinend hatte es einen kleinen Unfall mit einem Kohlwagen gegeben und vorne am Tor herrschte helle Aufregung und viel Gewusel. "Hier Hannibal", sprach sie sanft zu dem grauen Widder den sie ihr Eigen nannte und hielt ihm den Rest des Apfels hin. Hannibal schnupperte kurz daran und vertilgte dann genüsslich den Apfel. Langsam rückten sie weiter nach vorne und es dauerte noch gut eine Stunde, bis sie endlich das Stadttor von Sturmwind passiert hatten. Megann führte Hannibal noch ein gutes Stückchen am Zügel und unterhielt sich mit der bärtigen Zwergin, die ihr vorher ein Rattensandwich angeboten hatte, nachdem sie bemerkt hatte, dass Hannibal Meg's Widder war. Megann hatte dankend abgelehnt und so waren sie ins Gespräch gekommen. In Goldhain verabschiedete sich Megann von der Zwergin Brunhilde Starkarm und schwang sich auf Hannibal. "Komm mein Schatz, hier lang." Mit einem Schnalzen bog sie nach links und trottete gemütlich über den Waldweg. Teil 15 Megann hatte Dunkelhain hinter sich gelassen. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen war sie noch vor dem Morgengrauen aufgebrochen. Leise hatte sie sich aus dem Gasthaus verabschiedet. Ihr nächtlicher Besucher lag noch selig schlummernd im Bett als sie Hannibal vom Stalljungen entgegen nahm und sich dann auf den Rücken ihres zotteligen Begleiters zog. "Guten Morgen mein Schätzchen", sprach sie leise und neigte sich über seine Mähne, um jene zärtlich zu kraulen. Hannibal dankte es ihr mit einem Schnauben und zockelte gemütlich los. Der Weg wand sich durch die Berge nach oben und Meg war dankbar als sie die Ortschaft hinter sich gelassen hatte. Stille empfang sie und Schatten zogen über den Fels. Innerlich summte sie ein altes gilne'sches Volkslied während sie ihren Dolch schärfte und Hannibal vor sich hinzockeln lies. Ihre Pistolen waren geladen und sicher befestigt. Sie hatte sich kurz nach der Ortschaft ihre Waffen angelegt. Sicher war sicher ... der Weg, der vor ihr lag hatte schon manche Opfer gefordert. Megann blickte kurz auf, als über sie ein Schatten zog und es heiser krächzte. "Schau mal an", murmelte sie und schaute eine kurze Weile der Krähe zu, wie sie über der Schlucht kreiste und dann hinter einem Berggipfel verschwand. "Nur eine normale Krähe ..." murmelte sie zu sich selbst und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als ihr das Gesicht des Barons vor ihrem inneren Augen erschien. Hannibal's Schnauben lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Weg. Vor ihnen überzog eine nicht gerade vertrauenserweckende Steinbrücke die Schlucht. "Scheint als müssten wir da drüber", sprach sie ruhig zu Hannibal, schob ihren Dolch ins Futteral und stieg ab. Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Fraternitas Lucis